The Mother Daughter Book Club reading parts of book 4
by AveryMDBC
Summary: Read The Mother Daughter Book Club reading a chapter of book 1 before you read this. Disclaimer: Everything in bold is Heather Vogel Frederick's writing not mine. I do not own MDBC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything in bold is Heather Vogel Frederick's writing not mine. I am just adding on to the Mother-Daughter Book Club series for fun.

Megan POV

I'm analyzing my closet to find the perfect outfit. It can't be too warm or too cold because it's spring. I can't believe my sophomore year is already over! I decide on a white romper with some blue flowers. Cute and fun. I brush my hair, apply my makeup then I knock on the door to my roommate Kayla's room. She opens the door, gives me a once over, approves, and then I head out the door. Since we are both designers, we check each other's outfits.

I hop into my white beetle and then head over to Julliard to pick up Jess. She walks out and I immediately feel jealous. I know I shouldn't but it's hard not to. She is so pretty. She is wearing a yellow sundress and a cute denim jacket. Her hair is of course in its long braid down her back. She hops in the car. "Hey Megs. You as excited as I am?" "Of course." I say. We haven't been able to fit in a book club meeting since our first one. There are so many conflicting schedules that we couldn't make it work. We tried Christmas, but the Sloane-Kinkaid's were going to California to see Courtney and Grant. We were all invited but it was too long of a trip and with college tuition and everything no one could really afford it.

It's a short drive to NYU besides the traffic. Jess hops out and sits in the back, I hop out and sit in the passenger seat, and Simon gets in the driver seat. This has become a routine. "How's finding an apartment going?" I ask. Jess and Darcy have been trying to find an apartment in the city that isn't very expensive. Darcy found a job as a history professor at Columbia University. That's in NYC too. Professors get paid a lot more than teachers do which Simon finds unfair. (He wants to be an elementary school teacher.) Even if Darcy gets paid more that still doesn't cover the fact that everything in New York City is wicked expensive. "Darcy found this apartment on this house finding site that we like. It has one bedroom and one bathroom, and it has a tiny kitchen. It's great!" We all laugh, but it's true. Finding an apartment in the city that is _affordable_ is rare. "Where is it?" Simon asks. "Amsterdam Avenue which is only a five-minute walk to Julliard and then Darcy can ride the subway.

After a lot more talking and even more singing, we get to the Hawthorne's. We're the last one's here because I accidently led Simon the wrong way, so it took us an extra half hour. Jess and Simon didn't care though. Cassidy and Becca would have been complaining, but Simon and Jess are the most positive people I know. Jess even made a joke comparing me to my mom at the 7th grade hiking trip.

We walk into Cassidy mimicking Tristian ice dancing. She is wearing a t-shirt and shorts. No surprise there. Darcy immediately runs over to Jess. We convinced Jess to go for the apartment and she did. Darcy and Jess smile and then hug so I'm guessing Darcy is as excited as Jess. Becca runs over and hugs me. She curled her hair and it looks really nice. She also has a pink dress with a halter top that is not too casual but not too fancy either. It's perfect. Emma comes over next with her hair straightened! She sees my open mouth and smiles.

"I see you've noticed my new style." She says. She is wearing a classic, elegant black wide leg pant with a white blouse. Simple and Stunning.

"Oh my gosh Emma! You look great." I yell. She laughs.

"Oh they're here!" Mrs. Hawthorne exclaims.

"Everyone take a seat." Mrs. Chadwick barks. We all do so and end up close together. The Hawthorne's have a tiny house and an even tinier living room, but no one minds. It's cozy.

My mom begins "So us moms have decided to read the 4th book _Pies & Prejudice_."

"But since we were bored with just reading one chapter" Mrs. Delaney says looking right at Cassidy. "We decided to read different snippets."

"Since us moms have read it we have decided to pick each of our favorite parts." I look at Emma with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." Mrs. Sloane reassures us. "We didn't choose parts that were too personal."

"Who's favorite do we read first?" I ask.

"We are going by how the book goes. So, Clementine's takes place closest to the beginning." Mrs. Delaney replies.

Cassidy groans. "Is there any possible chance you decided your favorite part does not revolve around me?"

"Nope. It's even in your point of view." Mrs. Sloane replies.

"Oh, how wonderful." Cassidy exclaims slouching back in the couch.

"Indeed, it is." Tristian laughs.

"You may not like this one either." Mrs. Hawthorne says nodding to Tristian. "If I recall you and Cassidy were definitely not friends in the beginning of freshman year." Tristian sits up a little straighter.

"Mrs. Sloane would you like to read?" Mrs. Chadwick asks clearly annoyed by the chatter.

"Sure." Mrs. Sloane grabs the book off the table and opens it up.

"This is when Cassidy and I meet the Berkley's for the first time."


	2. Chapter 2

Becca POV

**Mrs. Berkley laughs. "We all know about sports, don't we boys?" she says. "Simon plays football—I mean soccer. That's what you call it here in America, right? And Tristian is into ice dancing." ****_Ice dancing?_**** I choke back a laugh.**

Tristian looks at Cassidy offended.

"Suck it up butter cup." She says and we laugh. They may love each other but if you were just listening to their conversations you would think they were mortal enemies.

**That's going to go over big at Alcott High.**

"No one cared because the girls were all hypnotized by my good looks." Tristian says.

Cassidy snorts. "Not all of them."

**Tristian spots the expression on my face and glowers at me.**

"Ha!" Cassidy yells triumphantly. "Hand it over." Tristan grudgingly hands over five bucks. They must have had a bet going.

**Ignoring him, I point to Mrs. Berkley's T-shirt and ask, "So is Manchester United your favorite team?" "Absolutely," she replies. "We're all huge fans." **

Simon takes off his jacket showing his Man U t-shirt.

**"****I watched them win the World Cup last summer," I tell her. "Isn't this splendid, boys?" says their father. "Cassidy likes sports too. When you get to school tomorrow, you'll already have a friend,"**

We all snicker. That is definitely not how this played out.

**Simon looks so pleased at this thought I can't help smiling back at him.**

"He's contagious" Megan says resting her head on his shoulder.

**My smile fades as Tristian shoots me another glance, though.****_ As If_****, says this one.**

"Awwww isn't that cute. Now you guys are even more than friends." Stewart says in a squeaky voice imitating a teen girl. Emma elbows him and Cassidy and Tristian both have matching glares. Stewart puts his hands up in mock surrender.

**"****Nice to meet you," he says tonelessly, then stalks back down the hall toward the kitchen.**

We all stare at Tristian.

"That's just cold, even for you dude." Darcy scolds shaking his head like a parent who's disappointed in their child. Tristian gives Cassidy another dollar.

**"****Well then," harrumphs Professor Berkley, blinking at us awkwardly. "Jet lag." Mrs. Berkley says. "So sorry." **

"Suuuurrrrrreeee." Megan says sarcastically.

**_Jet lag my eye, _****I think.**

"Isn't the correct phrase jet lag my butt, or more commonly jet lag my a—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" My mom yells, making Stewart turn bright red. He hates it when mom yells at him in public, especially since he's in his 20's. I, on the other hand, find it very entertaining.

**My mother waves her hand and smiles. "Not to worry," she replies. "I have plenty of experience with teenagers. How about I call you in a few days after you're settle in, and we'll find a time to have you all over for dinner?" She and Mrs. Berkley exchange phone numbers, and we head to the car. "Lucky us," I mutter. "Dinner with Tristian Jerkley."**

Tristian turns bright red, and Darcy cracks up at this.

"Can I give you a suggestion?" he asks. Tristian rolls his eyes but nods.

"You should legally change your name to Tristian Jerkley, it suits you perfectly." Jess elbows him, but she's laughing like the rest of us. Tristian puts his hand out to Cassidy. She frowns and gives him his five dollars back.

**"****First impressions aren't always accurate," my mother says lightly as we pull out of Lowell Road. "It was probably just jet lag, like his mother said." "Yeah, right." I glance over my shoulder at Emma's house. Simon seemed okay, but I'd** **be happy if I never saw his brother again in my life. Final score: Tristian Berkley: 1; and a big fat zero for Cassidy Sloane.**

"Finally, it's over!" Tristian sighs slouching back into the couch.

"Out of the entire book, you choose this part?" Cassidy asks her mom, while grabbing a chip.

**"****I said it was my favorite not yours." Mrs. Sloane replies. **

"Whose favorite is next?" Mr. Hawthorne asks, while running over to the oven to pull out the brownies.

"Shannon's, I think." Mrs. Hawthorne replies looking at her clipboard.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jess says.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV

"This will show you girls and boys that us moms don't just say things because we're moms and we have to, we say them because we mean them." Mrs. Delaney explains.

**We're quiet for a while after that, just watching the sky.**

"This is when my mom and I watched the meteor shower in our backyard." Jess says.

**"****Mom, can I ask you something else?" I say finally. "Sure, honey." "How do you know when somebody likes you?"**

Jess's eyes widen and her face turns bright red. "Mom! You choose this part! This is supposed to be confidential, just between you and me!"

"Not anymore!" Cassidy crows. "Keep reading!"

**"****You mean a boy?" "Yeah." "Anybody in particular?" "Um…" I almost tell her about Darcy Hawthorne,**

Darcy grins at Jess, she buries her face in her hands.

**But I'm still kind of keeping that to me. A few people know—Emma, of course,**

I smile. I love being Jess's best friend. BFBB is still in effect even now. It gets Stewart annoyed sometimes but he'll just have to deal with it. Maybe it will be BFBH in a few years. Best Friends Before Husbands. By then we would be sisters-in-laws! And then in another few years I would be an aunt to her child, and she would be an aunt to my child. I'm getting ahead of myself though. We need to finish college first.

**And Savannah found out too, which makes me a little uncomfortable.**

"Wait. How does she know?" Simon asks. "So," Megan begins. "Jess was going to ask Darcy to go to a dance at Colonial, but Savannah asked first. So, Jess was upset. Yet I doubt that she would have actually asked him."

"Yes, I would've!" Jess protests.

"If you say so."

** "****It wouldn't be Darcy Hawthorne, would it?" My mouth drops open. "How did you know?" "Jess, I'm your mother! Besides, you do kind of start glowing when he's around." **

Darcy is smiling ear-to-ear, like he just won the lottery.

**I heave a sigh. "I just wish I knew whether he liked me or not. I've liked him for such a long time.**

"How long did you like him before you got together?" Theo asks. Jess turns even redder, if that's possible, and mumbles something under her breath. "What did you say?" Cassidy jokes cupping her hand around her ear. Jess mumbles a little louder. "I can't hear you!" Cassidy says. "Six years." Jess spits out. They all start laughing and Jess hides in Darcy's chest. "I think that's amazing." I say. Sticking up for my best friend. "I bet all of us, well besides Becca who chased Zach her entire life, would have given up." Everyone nods besides Becca who scowls at me. Darcy smiles and mouths the word _Thanks_ and then leans down to kiss the top of Jess's head. She finally looks up and smiles at him. I don't know why but watching them always makes me feel so good inside. Like I'm reading a romance novel and the two characters finally get together at the end and you just feel so happy.

**Sometimes I think maybe he does, but he never says anything, you know?"**

Darcy looks down. He probably feels bad for making her wait so long. I mean I guess Jess could have made a move but she's Jess. She'll always be shy even if she has changed a lot.

**My mother reaches over and squeezes my hand. "I know, honey. This is a tough one, and I don't really have any answers for you. You're just going to have to wait and see. "I feel like I'm stuck in a Jane Austen Novel," I grumble. "You know, like one of those girls in long dresses who have to sit around waiting for a guy to ask them to marry them—"**

All the guys turn bright red. Marriage makes them _very_ uncomfortable.

"**-not that I'm expecting Darcy to do that." My mother laughs. "No, I don't suppose your Mr. Darcy will be doing that anytime soon. But I understand what you mean. You don't feel like you can be the one to say something first." "Exactly! And it's so stupid! Here it is nearly two hundred years after ****_Pride and Prejudice_**** was written, and I'm stuck in that same mold. I'm still waiting for Darcy—my Darcy, not Elizabeth Bennet's Darcy—to notice me."**

Darcy frowns. I know he noticed her. But I think it took him a while to really see Jess, to see past the wall of _Little sister's best friend._

**"****Oh, I have no doubt he notices you," says my mother, squeezing my hand again. "How could he not notice a beautiful creature** **like you?"**

Cassidy snorts. "Creature? Really?"

**"****You're my mother," I protest. "You have to say that." "No, I don't." "Yes, you do." We start to laugh again. "Maybe it's good for Darcy to be so far away," my mother says. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know?"**

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Mrs. Delaney says. Darcy smiles and nods his head. "Absolutely."

**"****Maybe," I reply, and we stop talking then and watch the stars.**

"And that's it." Mrs. Sloane says setting down the book to grab a brownie.

"Wait, I have a question for Darcy." Becca says.

Darcy sets down his plate. "Hit me."

"Okay," Becca starts. "So, did you like Jess before you went to England?"

"Kind of but—"

"He started to become interested in what she was doing." Emma interrupts. "He kept asking me if Jess liked Zach, and if she liked Colonial, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I get it." Becca replies.

"Everyone gather around!" Cassidy yells. I now notice that she took the book from her mom and is now flipping through it. "I have just found _my _favorite part!"

"Read it!" Stewart demands.

"Oh Stewart, it will be my pleasure." Cassidy opens the book with a grand gesture. "So Emma and Darcy just arrived from England for spring break." She starts reading.

**Darcy is making his way down the reception line, politely hugging everybody, including Becca, who kisses him on the cheek while she's at it.**

Cassidy is laughing so hard, she starts coughing. Tristan is laughing along with her like the rest of us, besides Theo who looks uncomfortable. Becca crosses her arms and scowls.

"I can't… believe…. you actually… did that." Cassidy hiccups.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed that." Becca snaps.

Mrs. Sloane tries to hold back her laugh. "Cassidy that was rude." She says but her smile says otherwise.

"Are we done here?" Becca asks, mainly at Cassidy. She nods her head, face red from laughing.

Mrs. Chadwick claps her hands together. "Who's next?"

My mom checks her clipboard. "Well, most of our favorite parts are at the end when you all visit us at England. So, we skip most of the middle of the book. The next closest is mine. It's not about Emma though. Sorry honey."

I am thrilled. "No problem, Mom."

"It's another Jess and Darcy part"

Their faces fall. "Are you serious? It's in my point of view, too, isn't it." Jess says. I feel for her. That's more embarrassment than I could handle.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess's POV

I feel like throwing up. Me and Darcy are pretty private about our relationship, and it doesn't help that all my private thoughts are just thrown out in the open. But Darcy finds my private thoughts hilarious, so he's no help.

"Okay," Mrs. Hawthorne starts."So, it's our first day in England and we're all walking home from dinner at the George Inn."

Emma squeals. "Oooooh this is my favorite part too!"

I whip my head around to her. "Wait, you read this already?!"

"No, I just remember it."

I think for a minute. We're walking home from dinner in our first day in England…. I groan. "Really Mrs. H?" Darcy turns and gives me a questioning look. I whisper it in his ear. His eyes light up.

He leans in close and whispers "Might be my favorite part too." I squeeze his hand.

Mrs. Hawthorne grabs the book from Cassidy. "I'll read."

**We split up into groups of twos and threes. Emma winks at me and drifts over to where Cassidy and Megan are standing.**

"What are you planning?" Stewart asks Emma.

"You would've known if you didn't break up with me because of Rupert." Emma retorts. Stewart frowns.

"Mooooooooooo" We all chorus.

**Mrs. Chadwick who is complaining loudly about how tired her feet are, and how she's not sure she can make it back to the mini-coach, has Stewart firmly by one arm and Becca by the other.**

Mrs. Chadwick scowls but I hear Mr. Chadwick chuckle.

**The rest of our parents and Gigi are happily chatting together. Darcy materializes, holding up a flashlight. "Want to walk with me?"**

"That was smooth!" Tristan says. "Unlike Stewarts forehead kiss."

Stewart throws his hands up. "Is it pick-on-Stewart day or something?!"

"Every day is pick-on-Stewart day. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Darcy jokes. I swat him.

**I nod, smiling. "It's pretty amazing here, isn't it?" he says as we walk along. I nod again. "It's like time stood still or something." "I know. There are places at home in Concord that feel that way to me—the Old North Bridge sometimes, and Kyle Anderson's house, with that bullet hole from the Revolutionary War—but here it's just about everywhere. You don't even have to half-close your eyes to imagine the past." "You do that too?" I ask**

"You guys do what?" Cassidy asks us.

"We kinda squint to see the past" Darcy explains.

Becca gives us a look. "You guys are weird."

**, surprised. I thought I was the only one who used that trick.**

I look over and see Tristan and Cassidy squinting.

**"****Sure. I love history. I'm thinking I might major in it at college."** **We talk for a while about what we want to be when we grow up. I always figured Darcy would want to do something with sports, since he's such a jock, but he tells me he thinks he'd like to be a professor.**

That's just what he did. I look up at him and he winks.

** "****I was talking to Tristan and Simon's father over spring break, and he's a really cool guy. He loves his job and says I should think seriously about a career in academics." He kicks a stone into the canal, and it lands with a plunk. "How about you, Jess? What do you want to be?" "I don't know," I reply honestly.**

"I don't blame you." Mrs. Sloane says. "With all those amazing talents you have, it's probably hard to pick just one."

**As I think it over, I realize that ever taking care of Lydia, though, I've stopped worrying about it. We walk along in silence for a while. A few pin pricks of light twinkle against the inky blue darkness of the sky, reflecting in the calm water of the canal.**

Mrs. Wong sighs. "Beautiful."

**Darcy starts whistling, I recognize the tune right away. It's the same one my mother and I sang in our back pasture that night last fall, during the Leonid meteor shower. "When You Wish Upon a Star." I hum along under my breath, looking up at the sky.**

"Oh my gosh, I'm swooning" Mrs. Sloane puts her hand on her heart.

**I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time.**

Everyone sighs and I bury my head in Darcy's chest to hide from the embarrassment. He kisses the top of my head.

**"****I'm really glad you came," says Darcy suddenly. "Me too," I tell him.**

"Melt my heart." Someone says, maybe Gigi. "This is better than any romance novel I've ever read." Definetly Gigi.

**And as we round the bend toward Ivy Cottage, he tugs my braid just the way he always has ever since I was six, and then he reaches down and takes my hand.**

I hear collective oohs and aaahs, and then look up at Darcy. He smiles, lifts up my chin and gently kisses me. It's quick, yet perfect and I wish it could've lasted forever. He leans down and whispers "I love you, Jess." I kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Darcy"

**Maybe sometimes dreams really do come true.**

"Best chapter by far." Megan declares and everyone agrees. Cassidy grabs a cookie. "Who's next?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so so so so sorry this chapter took so long. It got tedious to copy down the book word for word, but I'm back! I'm also updating my Jess & Darcy story very soon, so stay tuned! Thank you for being so patient!

Cassidy's POV

Mrs. Hawthorne checks her clipboard for the millionth time. "This is the last one because Calliope and Lily picked the same part. It is in Emma's point of view but it's really about all of you girls."

**I remember a talk Jess and I had once, back in sixth grade, about whether we wanted to know the ending of books or movies ahead of time.**

Leave it to Jess and Emma to have a _talk_ about books outside of book club.

**Back then, I didn't. I never wanted to have the endings spoiled for me. I always wanted to wait and find out myself.**

Back then I _did_ want the endings spoiled for me. Saves a lot of time that way.

**And now? I look down at my mother and father, who are standing in the garden talking with Mrs. Wong and Gigi. My mother is holding Chloe, who's fallen asleep on her shoulder. Mrs. Delaney and Mrs. Chadwick and Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid and Stanley **

"Are you just stalking everyone?" I joke.

"Pretty much" Emma laughs.

**are all lined up out on the dance floor, laughing as they fumble their way through the unfamiliar steps.**

"That's pretty accurate." Mrs. Delaney says. Mrs. Chadwick, Mrs. Sloane and Stanley all nod in agreement.

**Megan is laughing too—at something Simon Berkley just said to her.**

"What did he say to you?" Becca asks.

Megan gives her a look. "I can't remember, which is weird since this was only about _6 years_ ago." She replies sarcastically.

**Jess who is looking prettier than I've ever seen her before, **

"Awww, thanks Em" Jess says.

**is heading for the refreshment table hand in hand with my brother.**

"I think these books like Darcy and Jess more than they like the rest of the couples." Stewart remarks.

Becca rolls her eyes "Obviously! Who doesn't think Darcy and Jess are the dream couple?"

"Well I think the rest of us are pretty dreamy." Stewart retorts crossing his arms over his chest.

"But," Megan replies "Jess and Darcy didn't break up because one of them saw a stupid picture that was clearly set up, and then didn't let the other one explain."

"That is what you call a BURN!" I reach out my arm and give Megan a high five.

"There are even more Jess and Darcy parts in the other books. The 5th and 6th book have a lot." Mrs. Sloane turns to Mrs. Hawthorne. "Remember the New year's eve part in the fifth book?" Jess and Darcy's eyes widen. Mrs. Hawthorne nods. "Yes, and the library scene in the sixth book."

"No!" Jess gasps. Darcy looks embarrassed for the first time in forever.

Mrs. Delaney smiles. "My favorite is the prom scene, when they're dancing in the barn." Mrs. Wong agrees.

"Hold up!" I start. "We need to read these. The library scene?"

"You're in that one Cassidy." Mrs. Chadwick chimes in.

"Yeah, I want to read these!" Becca replies.

"We'll finish this part, and then maybe tomorrow night we can read those. Without the dads because I'm pretty sure Mr. Delaney doesn't want to listen to them." Mr. Delaney nods.

"Stewart and I have a date tomorrow night at 6." Emma says.

Jess nods. "Same, ours is at 7" I forgot that Emma and Jess can't see Darcy and Stewart very often.

"We can all meet back here at 8:30 pm tomorrow. Besides the dads." Mrs. Hawthorne suggests. "Does that work?" We all agree. "Ok! Let's get back to the book."

**Cassidy is racing across the grass with Tristan Berkley, her red sneakers flashing beneath her long lavender dress. **

Mrs. Sloane roles her eyes. "Of course."

Megan shakes her head. "You could've _at least_ worn white sneakers or something other than_ red_."

**Has she found her Mr. Darcy? She's certainy changed her impression of him, just like Elizbeth Bennet. Cassidy swears she's not interested in Tristan, but I think maybe there's a spark there. Of course, there's a spark with Sam Parker, too, and maybe, just maybe, a teeny little one with Zach Norton as well. **

Tristan scowls at the sound of my ex.

Jess frowns. "What ever happened to Sam?"

"I dunno, I just stopped talking to him." I reply honestly.

Mrs. Sloane frowns. "How rude! Poor boy."

Tristan smirks. "Eh, he'll live."

**Thinking of Zach reminds me of Becca. I'd been feeling a little sorry for her tonight, since she's the only one of us who's here without a partner,**

"Ugh, that was so awkward. I was the biggest third wheel ever."

**but I spot her out on the dance floor with not one but two boys vying for her attention.**

Theo's eyebrows shoot up.

**I guess I don't ever need to worry about Becca Chadwick.**

Becca points to herself. "Independent Woman over here!"

**What if I could look ahead, and see how all of our stories end?**

"That would be so awesome though." Tristan says.

"Yeah, I'd do it!" I reply.

Mrs. Delaney shakes her head. "What if it ends badly? I wouldn't want to know that."

"There's no surprise or excitement if you know what's going to happen. Where's the fun in that?" Mr. Delaney adds.

"Wow, Mr. Delaney's going all philosophical on us." Mr. Chadwick jokes.

**I know all of this might not last forever—we're only in high school, after all, and no doubt there are more sparks of romance to come and more stories to be written for each of us. **

"Yeah, you haven't met me yet!" Theo adds.

"We haven't gotten rid of Zach Norton yet." Tristan says Zach's name like it's a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe. I punch him, and he smirks.

**Would I want to read them? I'm not sure. For now, I think it's enough to see everyone enjoying themselves right now, right here, on this beautiful evening. And would I want to know the ending to my own story? No. I want the adventure that comes along with finding out.**

Mr. Delaney nods. "Exactly."

**A feeling of deep contentment stirs in me as I look out at the party below.**

I laugh and speak in a deep tortured poet voice, "_A feeling of_ _deep contentment stirs in me._"

Emma rolls her eyes.

**The music swells, and it seems to me it carries with it all happiness that's singing in the hearts of my family and friends. Only Annabelle Fairfax looks glum.**

We all look at each other and shout "STINKERBELLE!" The parents glare at us.

**I would too, if I was stuck on a bench under a tree with Rupert Loomis.**

My mom gives me the _don't-you-dare_ stare, but I look over at Jess and Darcy, and we murmur "mooooooooo" under our breath.

**I can practically hear his Eeyore drone from here. I grin to myself. "There you are," says Stewart. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you smiling about?" "Nothing," I tell him. There's no point dragging Rupert in between the two of us ever again.**

Stewart cringes at the memory of those months where he was a complete jerk. Stew-rat if I say so myself.

**My very own Mr. Darcy holds out a gloved hand. "Come on, then. Let's go join the dance." And we do. **

"That's it!"

"I love to read your parts Emma," Mrs. Wong says. "They're always so detailed."

"So, we're meeting here at 8:30 tomorrow night correct?" Gigi double checks.

Mrs. Hawthorne stands up and nods. "Correct."

We all head to the doorway and grab our coats. Mr. and Mrs. Delaney leave first because they get up ridiculously early in the morning. The Chadwick's and Wong's leave right after. Becca and Theo are staying at Becca's house, which she hates because Theo is stuck on the couch. Becca told us how horrified she was when her mom told Theo that _canoodling_ was not allowed under her roof. Of course, I found that hilarious. Simon is staying at the Wong's, but since they practically own an estate, he probably has his own private suite or something ridiculous. Emma kisses Stewart on the cheek, as he gets in his car and drives off. Darcy walks to his car and opens the passenger door for Jess.

Tristan raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Where are you two going?"

Darcy grins. "None of your business Berkley."

"You know the library closed a few hours ago, right?" I joke.

Darcy laughs and Jess turns bright red. She waves to us as they pull out of the driveway and head off to wherever. Tristan and I say goodbye my parents, Emma and the Hawthorne's, and then we drive back to Boston since its only like a 30-minute drive.


End file.
